1. Field
Example embodiments relates to a signal capture system and a test apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal capture system for capturing a signal and storing the captured signal in a storage apparatus in real time, and a test apparatus including the signal capture system.
2. Related Art
When a memory device is manufactured, a memory component manufactured through a predetermined assembly process is tested in order to check whether a certain function is operable. A test apparatus tests the memory component by generating logic data of the memory component according to a programmed operation, generating an operation signal including the logic data, and sending the operation signal to the memory component.